The Seelie Party
by aSimpleArtist
Summary: When the leaders of all of major shadow-world groups in NYC get together things can go wrong. Alec, head of the institute, Rahael, vampire clan leader, Luke, werewolf pack alpha, and Meliorn, representative of the Seelie court, are supposed to come to an agreement. To help 'ease the tension' they go to a party at the Seelie court. After a couple of faerie drinks, whose magic powers


**The Seelie Party**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or places or things are all belong to Cassandra Clare. If you are reading this you probably know that (or maybe you don't and that's why your reading the disclaimer instead of the fic.)

**Pairings:** Alec/Raphael

**Description: **When the leaders of all of major shadow-world groups in NYC get together things can go wrong. Alec, head of the institute, Rahael, vampire clan leader, Luke, werewolf pack alpha, and Meliorn, representative of the Seelie court, are supposed to come to an agreement. To help 'ease the tension' they go to a party at the Seelie court. After a couple of faerie drinks, whose magic powers do weird things to one's brain, what could go wrong?

ALEC'S POV

Alec did not expect Maryse to leave him in charge of the institute when she went to Idris to get a permanent position in the consul. He had expected her to get someone like Hodge to come take over for her or even send Robert, but she chose him. Now Jace wouldn't shut up about it. He wanted Alec to use his newfound power to change the downworld to "Jace world," basically.

"Hey, Alec!" Jace said. They were in the training room early in the morning. Alec's arrow hit the center of the target, despite the fact that he turned to look at Jace. Jace had always been Alec's crush. It wasn't a surprise because Jace was absolutely stunning, but despite this, Alec had chosen to become Jace's parabatai because Alec wanted to protect him.

"What is it now?" He asked, weary and a bit annoyed.

"Do you think you could make a holiday named after me?" Jace had a huge smile. "Like, today we honor the bravest warrior, Jace Herondale, but going out and murdering all the ducks!"

"No, Jace." Alec sighed. "It doesn't work that way." Jace was about to respond, when Alec's phone rang. Jace snatched it up. Alec glared at him.

"Hey, Luke!" Jace exclaimed. "No, it's Jace. Ok, I'll give it to him." Jace reluctantly handed over the phone. "It's Luke."

"Luke. Sorry about Jace." Alec said.

"It's all good." Luke's voice responded. "I called because we wanted to get all the Leaders of the shadow-world groups so that the Faerie could propose an offer. They invited all of us to their palace for a party of sorts so that we can talk business. You need to come."

"Alright." Alec said reluctantly. Parties were not really his thing, especially because faeries were known to flirt. "When is this party?"

"Tonight. We are meeting at the lake at 9."

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Oh, and, Alec, don't bring anyone along." Then Luke hung up.

"What is that all about?" Jace asked.

"Oh, just a boring meeting. Nothing that matters too much." Alec said. He wanted Jace to think it was a boring meeting so he wouldn't follow him to the lake. Also, Jace would freak if he knew Alec was invited to a party that he wasn't. Alec sighed. Jace was complicated.

At 8:30, Alec was sitting on his bed and putting a seraph blade in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and a dagger in his boot. He was dressed simply in all black jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. Alec sighed as he caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was going in all different directions, so he ran a hand through it. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that there might be some sort of trick with the faeries so he tucked another blade into the other side of this jacket. Walking out of the institute, the air was cool and brisk. It was a short walk from the institute to the subway. Alec got onto the subway as a visible person because it was often quite hard not to bang into someone when you are invisible and so he only became invisible if needed. Now was not one of those times. He got a few looks from mundie girls but paid them no attention. He was gay so there was not acting like he wasn't. The subway let out right next to the lake. Alec walked over and looked at his watch. 8:57. So he was a little earlier than expected, but it was fine. A little while later, a vampire came over to join him. It was his sister's ex and leader of the NYC vampire clan, the handsome Raphael Santiago. He was also wearing a jacket, though he was more expensive. He, like most vampires, was stunning, but something about Raphael Santiago made him very attractive. Truth be told, his personality was, like Alec's, a bit off putting until he warmed up to you, but Alec had met him a couple of times before now and had seen him interact with people he was comfortable around.

RAPHAEL'S POV

Alexander Lightwood was one of the few shadowhunters who didn't irritate Raphael. Isabelle did because she broke his heart a long time ago, Jace did because he often gave death threats and thought he was superior, but not Alec. Alec had always been sort of different. Though he didn't know it, Alec had a bit of a reputation for being the only shadowhunter to save downworlders. Raphael was not surprised by this when he heard it. The only few times he had met Alec, he just knew it had to be true. Alec had always called him Raphael, not _vampire. _Another reason not to hate Alec Lightwood was his beauty. All shadowhunter had some aspect of beauty, but Alec looked a lot like an angel. But he didn't use it to his advantage like his sister or parabatai. They would show off or brag, but not Alec. He didn't even seem to know he was handsome. Raphael liked that about him. Approaching Him that night, Raphael had felt sudden relief. He had heard rumors that Maryse was going back to Idris, which was music to his ears because of how much she disliked downworlders, but then he had been concerned who she had chosen to replace her. Thank dios it was Alexander.

"Hey." Alec said when he got closer.

"Hey." Raphael responded before getting the feeling he should say more. "I don't know why they would force us to go to a party. I mean the meetings are boring enough, but social interaction! That's just cruel." Alec laughed. Raphael added his laugh to his metal list of why to like Alec Lightwood.

"I know what you mean. People are definitely not my forte." Alec said with a laugh. Then they could see a man walking towards them. It was Luke. Raphael didn't hate Luke, but he wasn't fond of him either. Luke was a werewolf and that was the majority of his problem.

"Hello. You guys ready to go?" Luke jumped into the water and they jumped in after him. They swam to the bottom of the lake and through a small cave. Then they emerged dry to the Seelie court where Meliorn was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Seelie court." He announced. Then he lead them through the hallway and into a large ballroom with a fountain in the middle and arches with curtains off to one side. Raphael had a strong suspicion that those curtains were hiding rooms for drunk faries to fuck around in. Raphael had never really been the party type, but he knew at least that much from the faeries' reputation.

"We shall have our conversation after a toast." He offered them all glasses with a silverish liquid inside. Raphael exchanged a glance with Alec. It was known that faerie food was not usually safe, but it was also known that rejecting the faerie's food could possibly mean death. Raphael raised his glass. If meliorn was trying to poison them, he wouldn't have done it so plainly. Faeries were masters of lies and deception. So he took a sip of the glass and then next thing he knew, it was empty. His brain saw things in a haze and then in the midst of the haze, shining as bright as an angel, was Alec. Raphael ran to him and grabbed him. He needed to hold onto something and Alec was the only thing there was. Now they stumbled back from the force of Raphael's impact, landing against a wall with a curtain. Looking up at Alec, Raphael felt lost in his beautiful blue eyes and he held him in his arms. Alec looked down at him, lips slightly parting. Raphael leaned up to place his lips on Alec's. They melted into each other, Alec's hands on Raphael's waist, Raphael's hands tangled in Alec's hair. The kiss was like fire. It started with warmth on their lips and spread through their bodies. Leaning back for support, they fell through the curtain and onto a small, simple bed that was hidden behind it. Raphel was pushed down onto it by Alec's strong hands, which wandered up his shirt. Rahael's mind became blurred. His eye saw black and the last thing he felt was Alec's passionate kiss on his lips before he no longer remembered any more.

When Rapael woke up, his head was resting on Alec's shirtless chest as was his right hand. He found that his leg was between Alec's and his left hand was resting on Alec's high thigh. Alec's eyes opened with surprise. Raphael became aware of Alec's hand on his crotch. They both sat there for a while, not knowing what happened or what to do. Raphael didn't even want to move. He felt so comfortable laying with Alec. It was like it was meant to be.

ALEC'S POV

Alec felt pleasure rush through him when he awoke. His positioning was quite awkward, but it felt right. He stared into Raphael's dark, but emotion filled eyes. Alec also felt like something was different about himself. Almost like he lost something that he seemed happy to lose. Some small voice inside told him that it was probably his virginity. After they lay there for a while, Alec felt as if he had to break the silence.

"Morning." He murmured sleepily. Rahael's mouth curved into a simile.

"Morning, darling." He teased. Alec smiled to, leaning down to cover Raphael's smile in a kiss. When they pulled back, Alec spoke again.

"I think that silver stuff makes you bold."

"I think so too. I've always wanted this, but I was always scared that you didn't."

"Know you know I do." Alec kissed him again. They pressed against each other, their mouths moving against each other in a rhythmic motion. Then the curtain flew open and the light shone into the small room. Alec and Raphael broke the kiss to look up at the intruder. It was Luke. He looked down at them in surprise.

"I hope you are both still drunk." He said, but their blushing and lack of words convinced him otherwise. When they came out, fully dressed, Luke explained that the party had been Meliorn's way to distract the leaders while faerie scouts would sneak into their territories to steal items of value for blackmail. It didn't work. Luke pretended to drink the drink and pretended to get drunk, but he was sober. He overheard Meliorn talking to the Seelie Queen about it and interrupted that conversation. Once the plans were spoiled, Luke spent the rest of the night looking for them.

"I did not expect you to do… _that_." Luke said as they walked back to the streets of New York City. "Otherwise I would have looked there first." Raphael smiled and Alec grabbed his hand. It was all worth it in the end.


End file.
